The present invention relates to an energy supply device having a communication interface for signaling an operating state.
An energy supply device such as a universal voltage supply unit or a universal current supply unit frequently comprises a detection mechanism for detecting an operating variable such as an output voltage. The operating variable can be checked as to whether it exceeds or falls short of a predetermined threshold value in order to obtain signaling information able to be output via a signal output of the energy supply device. For example, the signaling information indicates whether the output voltage of the energy supply device exceeds or falls short of a predetermined amplitude threshold for the output voltage. In so doing, both the operating variable used in determining the signaling information as well as the predetermined threshold value are frequently predefined. This can be perceived as being inconvenient.